


Lo más valioso de un Slytherin

by Amai_Pam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, M/M, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Harry Potter, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai_Pam/pseuds/Amai_Pam
Summary: Harry Potter fue elegido en Slytherin, en la casa donde todos le ignoran. Ron Weasley estaba rodeado de amigos en Hufflepuff.  Los Potter y Weasley siempre estaban en Gryffindor , pero ellos eran una excepción. Algo les unía y hacia que siempre sus caminos se entrecrucen, como si el destino les indicara que deberían estar juntos.





	Lo más valioso de un Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! primera vez que escribo un fic sobre ellos, me encanta esta pareja! los personajes no me pertenecen son de JK Rowlin.

_Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso._

Aquellas palabras resonaban en mi mente mientras miraba mi mano derecha. La brisa acarició mis cabellos azabaches, y a lo lejos se escuchaban algunas risas de los estudiantes que decidieron quedarse en Hogwarts. Suspiré tratando de ahogar mis tristezas y alcé mi mirada hacia el hermoso cielo, aquel azul tan puro como los ojos de la persona que más valoro.

Si tan solo no hubiese correspondido estrechar la mano de Malfoy, algo hubiese cambiado? Quizás no estaría en slytherin donde mis compañeros me hacen a un lado, cuanto hubiese querido estar en otra casa! Tener amigos, disfrutar de una conversación entre risas y cervezas de mantequilla, contar mis angustias, miedos y sobre todo después de una espantosa pesadilla ser tranquilizado por un abrazo y suaves palabras. Saber que no estás solo y tener alguien de apoyo.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba y con sutileza metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi túnica para coger mi varita y estar preparado para cualquier circunstancia, pero me di con la grata sorpresa que la persona que menos esperaba estaba sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola Potter- me saludó, sus ojos estaban mirando fijamente el gran lago y me extendía una rana de chocolate- toma…- sin pensarlo dos veces acepté aquel obsequio, esbocé una sonrisa mientras miraba al pelirrojo comiendo otro dulce.

Su corbata amarilla con rayas negras estaba con un nudo flojo dándole al joven un aire de despreocupado; una medalla  la cual posee los colores de Hufflepuff con la letra “P” en dorado resplandecía en su túnica.

-muchas gracias por el chocolate y felicidades por ser elegido prefecto, Ron-me miró con algo de sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo tan intenso como sus cabellos

-pensaba que te elegirían como prefecto pero fue Malfoy el que tuvo la dicha, hubiese preferido mil veces a ti Potter- mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras- eres muchísimo mejor que ese hurón. Además esta como prefecta de Ravenclaw, Hermione; sigue igual de mandona como el primer día cuando la conocimos en el tren- la última palabra lo dijo en un susurro, como si hubiese pronunciado el nombre de aquel mago tenebroso.

-Terminé en Slytherin, tú en Hufflepuff y Hermione en Ravenclaw. Te imaginas que hubiese pasado si el sombrero nos elegiría en la misma casa? – Ron me miró con extrañeza mientras negaba con la cabeza- crees que si esa vez no estrechaba la mano de Malfoy hubiésemos sido amigos?

Sin darme cuenta había preguntado lo que tanto tiempo me cuestionaba en mi mente, aquella vez vi la mirada dolida de mi primer amigo. A pesar de haber estado algunas horas conversando y compartiendo anécdotas parecía que lo conocía toda mi vida. Me lamenté varias veces en la oscuridad de las mazmorras.

-quien sabe Potter; pero no te preocupes, eso ya está en el pasado. No recuerdas que lo discutimos cuando salvaste a Ginny del que no debe ser nombrado?- cuestionó el pelirrojo , susurré un “si” con algo de vergüenza. El sacó de su bolsillo una varita de regaliz, lo partió por la mitad, llevándose a sus labios una parte del dulce y la otra me lo estaba entregando- te debemos mucho, Potter. Además el año pasado, esto lo de la segunda prueba-posó su mano derecha en su boca, usualmente lo hacía cuando estaba muy avergonzado o nervioso, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y sus hermosos orbes zafiros me miraban fijamente- que supuestamente era la persona que más valoras, ja! Seguro que Dumbledore se equivocó de persona porque yo…-

-eres la persona que más valoro, Ron-esbocé una sonrisa traviesa, no era necesario mentirle. Todo el mundo se enteró que un hufflepuff era el tesoro invaluable de un slytherin- pensaba renunciar a la segunda prueba pero Dobby vino avisarme que te tenían y fui a tu rescate.

-No soy una princesa que tienes que rescatarme, Potter- frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos en son de molestia. Suspiró profundamente y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, el silencio gobernaba en el lugar, pero no duró por mucho tiempo. Ron se aclaró la garganta-lo que quería decirte es que yo te creo, sobre _quien tu sabes_ volvió y mató a Cedric-

Era la primera persona que decía que creía en mis palabras, aparte de mis padrinos y Dumbledore quienes me dieron su apoyo incondicional. Un sentimiento cálido embargó todo mi ser y lo único que atine fue abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Sentir su cuerpo cerca al mío hizo que me estremeciera, mientras mis manos acariciaban con ternura sus cabellos tan sedosos, su respiración errática chocaba en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos para guardar este hermoso momento en un lugar especial en mi corazón, sentía como mi camisa se humedecía por las lágrimas de la persona a quien más valoro.

-gracias por creerme Ron, muchas gracias- mi voz se quebraba por todos los sentimientos que querían salir de mi pecho. Me separe un poco y limpie sus lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos.

-déjame ayudarte, no quiero que vuelva hacer daño a las personas que son importantes para mí-su mano cálida se posó en mi mejilla- tú también eres importante para mí, Harry.

A lo lejos vi como la prefecta de Ravenclaw hacia algunos movimientos con su varita, noté pequeñas alteraciones en el aire; era como si Hermione hubiera llenado el claro de neblina.

Sin pensarlo más, besé los labios de la persona que más valoro. Antes de perderme en aquella sensación tan embriagadora, escuché el murmullo de Hermione realizando algunos conjuros.

_Salvio hexia,Protego totalum, muffliato…_


End file.
